Passion Blood
by paintedhearts234
Summary: Young Dracula! Suck at summaries. This is gonna be goOD! One of my best ones yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya Pee-pallz. This is my first YD fanfic, and I have enjoyed reading yours. I LOVE YOUNG DRACULA! IT IS MY PASSION! In England the episode 'Hit Chicks' Has just come on to TV. I understand that in America they have probably watched them all. PLEASE DONT SPOIL IT FOR ME OR YOU WILL DIE! Honestly, Please. No spoilers. ENGLAND RULES FOR MAKING YD! I LOVE GERRAN HOWELL. I LOVE BERTRAND. He is totally hot and sexy.**

**PassionBlood**

_**Bertrand POV:**_

" Vladimir." I tried to calm him down. " She's not worth it. Just forget about her"

" How can I forget about her Bertrand? I loved her" Vlad moaned.

" Erin is scum. She treated you like dirt. Played you like a fiddle. She's a slayer. Using you for Ryan" Bertrand said

" I know. Right" Vlad breathed.

" Time for telepathy."

" My father can go bite himself"

" I must obey the regent" Bertrand smiled, playing along.

Wolfie bounded into the training room.

" Hello Wolfie!" Vlad greeted the young werewolf.

" Hello Vlad. Would you like to play chess with me and Zoltan?" Wolfie panted.

" Sorry Wolfie. I'm still pretty shaken up. Next time" Vlad promised.

There was a faint voice in the background. I could just make out what it was.

'VAMPIRESS LIBERATION'

_General POV_

Ingrid screamed in rage when she found out about the coffin incident. " ERIN!"

" Don't worry Ingrid. I'll go next" One girl said warily.

" OK! VAMPIRESS LIBERATION!" Ingrid made an 'L' shape with her left hand. All the girls followed suit.

" I still thinks it means loser" One girl grumbled.

" Do NOT undermine me!" Ingrid screeched and shot out her hand. The girl instantly turned to dust. " UV ring" She said, flashing her index finger proudly. " It's got 10 flashes in it! Well. 9 now. Stupid girl"

The girls nodded like lap dogs, eager to please and not get killed.

" Time for Vlad to go byebyes!" Ingrid laughed cruelly and sent a girl with a garlic gun to find Vlad who was still grieving over Erin...

_**Tell me what you think. I am totally in love with Bertrand. Whatever happened to Robin? I had a MAJOR crush on him! ALMOST CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Review please hunnybunnies.**_


	2. Bite Me

_**Yes. I usually update each chapter every day. I cant be bothered to do homework! I'm sorry for any weird vibes emitted. I'm listening to Selena Gomez! Surprise at the end! By the way, This is after Vlad forgives Erin for the whole 'Slayer' thing. You know when she reveals the big slayer plan and Vlad and The Count destroy it. My favourite song is My first kiss by 3Oh!3. I know I say panties. In England 'Panties' mean pants, which means underwear. But in America pants mean trousers.  
><strong>_

**PassionBlood**

_She wont ever get enough once she gets a little touch, if I had it my way, you know that I'd make you say, oooooooh._**  
><strong>

_Erin POV_

" Ryan?" I whispered to the local bins.

" Erin. Leave me alone! I... I'm in love with Ingrid. She likes me! I saved her life!" Ryan roared.

" Please Ryan. I thought you wanted to be cured!" Erin pleaded.

" No. Not anymore!" Ryan growled. " Go away! I need to go back to Ingrid!"

" OK! I need to see Vlad."

" I don't care Erin!" Ryan smiled.

" Oh, ha ha! Bye then RyRy" Erin laughed, adopting the nickname that her mother always gave Ryan.

" Bye then Erin!"

_Vlad POV_

I saw Erin entering the school from the main entrance. Miss McCouley was waiting for her.

" Hello Erin. I've been worried that you've been becoming secluded at school. Mr Marus has definitely noticed! I thought you liked woodwork!" Miss McCouley smiled, concerned.

" Uh.. N...Not any more Miss C" Erin stuttered. " I.. I just realised what damage it could do to a v...vam... person!"

" V Vam Person? I see you're having a rough time, what with your parents being in America and all, but that is no excuse t lag from your schoolwork!" Miss McCouley scolded gently.

_' What has Vlad been saying to this teacher? America? Really?'  
><em>Erin thought.

" Um... Yes, I should get on with it... Right away!" Erin put on her brightest fake smile and ran up the dark stairs that led to maths class.

I ran to the top of the stairs, and with my vampiric ability I was there in no less than 10 seconds. Erin jumped in surprise at my sudden entrance

'_She's so cute when she's scared!'_ I noted

What the hell Vlad?" Erin demanded.

I pulled her into a quick, sweet kiss.

_Lips like liquorice, tongue like candy, excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?_

" Whoa! Vlad. We're in the middle of the school! I'm just glad you have forgiven me!" Erin breathed.

I gazed hungrily at her neck, lusting to bite into the sweet, thin flesh.

" Do it Vlad!" Erin said.

_Erin POV_

I surprised even myself when I asked him to bite me. I've never wanted it! Especially as I've devoted half my life to slaying! But something filled me with such desire that I could live with Vlad forever, that I just came out with it.

I pushed my hair away from my neck and whispered. " Come on Vlad. You know you want to!"

Vlad licked his lips and came upon me. His fangs in my neck were outbursts of pure white-hot passion.

There was blood dribbling down my neck and I quickly wiped it away.

_Vlad POV_

I wiped the blood from my mouth and stared ahead. There, wearing a shocked and confused expression, stood a boy. A boy that I had not seen for ages.

I opened my eyes wide and stared in disbelief.

"_ROBIN?"_


	3. Robin?

PassionBlood.

_**Haha! I left you on a cliffhanger. I bet I had you on the edge of your seat? Eh? Review babylons XXXXXX**_

Chapter 3:

" How do you know my name?" Robin asked, confused.

The mind wipe was still intact then.

" Y..You don't know who I am?" Vlad stuttered.

Robin grinned widely. " Of course I do! VLAD! IT'S BEEN AGES! It's a bit weird to see you sucking neck though."

" Uh.. Will you introduce me?" Erin said.

Vlad was crying he was so happy. " This is Robin. Robin Branagh! Man! I haven't seen you in 4 YEARS!"

" Hi! You are?" Robin smiled.

" I'm Erin. Vlad's girlfriend!" Erin stated.

" Hi Erin! You finally got a girl!" Robin laughed.

Erin dropped to floor, instantly remembering the pain in her neck.

" Erin!" Vlad yelled, dropping to the floor with her.

" Oh man! I'll be in your room. I've seen the Count. He actually seemed thrilled to see me! I guess he got used to having me around!" Robin rushed to the door.

" Okay Robin. God. A lot has happened in 10 minutes! Right, Erin. Hold this on your neck for 30 seconds!" Vlad held out a tissue.

"Thanks Vlad. He was your best friend huh? 4 years ago?" Erin pressed the tissue onto her neck.

" Yeah. We did everything together. He was a total vampire freak! I refused to turn him!" Vlad laughed at the memory.

" I see. Well, I feel better now, lets get to your room!" Erin said.

" I-don't-think-you-should-come-Robin-and-I-need-to-catch-up-is-that-ok-with-you?" Vlad gushed.

" Sure. I understand!" Erin said.

_**REVIEW- Hello! Was that any good? A bit random. But since the Van-helsing's mind wipe has cleared, I figured Robin's should too!-REVIEW**_


	4. Hmm Thinking

_**Yay! Our school has been in Christmas holidays since Friday! NO SCHOOL! But we have so much work to do! :( I notice that many people have been favouriting this story, and someone even favourited ME! Thanks to blueberrypie94 for adding me to their fave authors! And many thanks to my readers.**_

_**Love you guys: By the way, do not be fooled by the title. Robin and Vlad are NOT going to do anything intimate**_

Chapter 4: Alone in the night

Vlad ran up the spiral staircase, aching to be with Robin and talk to him. He got to his room in no more than 3 seconds. (Vampire speed and all that)

" Robin?" Vlad breathed.

" Oh hey Vlad. Your room is so different! You have a coffin! I thought you didn't want to be a vampire!" Robin grinned at his best friend.

" It's been a long time. 4 YEARS! I have embraced my vampiric ability. How are your brothers? Oh, and Chloe!"

" Oh. T-They w-were in a-a c-c-c-car a-a-accid-dent!" Robin sobbed. " And m-m-my p-p-parents!"

" Oh my god Robin. I am so sorry. They were good people. When did this happen?" Vlad said cautiously, not wanting to get Robin even more upset!

" L-last year. They were travelling to Transylvania. I didn't want to come. I-It brought back bad memories, because I realised that I was in love with you. The mind wipe never affected me. It doesn't work on people your in love with!" Robin smiled through his tears.

" B-But I d-don't love you R-robin" Vlad stuttered, shocked.

" I know Vlad. I got over it. That's why I was so surprised to see you sucking on some pretty-girl's neck!"

" Okay... So Van Helsing's dead." Vlad said.

" Jonno? He was F-i-i-it!" Robin laughed, emphasising Fit.

" No. Eric"

" Good riddance"

" N-no. You don't understand. He died because of my mind wipe. He didn't stand a chance when a bunch of vampires attacked him!"

" He tried to kill you Vlad!"

" I know. Lets get some sleep. Do you want a coffin?" Vlad asked.

" Yes! Genuine stripped pine 6.8" please!" Robin said eagerly.

"Okay! RENFIELD!" Vlad roared.

It took 2 minutes before a stinking Renfield entered.

" Y-Yes master?" He shivered.

" Get Robin a stripped pine coffin. 1066. 6.8 Inches." Vlad said.

" Y-yes master" The servant scurried off.

" 1066?" Robin questioned.

" That's when the coffin was made" Vlad said

" B-but that means-"

" Yes, It's Harold's"

" Oh my god." Robin breathed. " THATS SO COOL!"

_**I just wanted to thank you all again for your support**_


	5. ERIK? IM IN HEAVEN

_**Hey! This is chapter 5 already! By the way, if some of you noticed, The guy I was describing that Robin thinks is dreamy, is Erik Night, a Vampyre. Anyone read the house of night? This is totally gonna be a crossover. Haven't read the house of night series? READ THEM! And if you have read them, dont spill about Destined.**_

_**Thanks**_

Chapter 5: True love

_Robin POV_

I was walking down the street to get to Shoe Zone. I needed to get new trainers. Some guys down the street who knew him yelled 'Faggot!' or 'Get back in your handbag you fag!'

I was fully aware that I was gay. What is so wrong about it? I suddenly bumped into a guy. He was totally dreamy. He had large blue eyes and a superman curl to his hair, which was dark black.

" Uh.. Sorry!" I said, dodging out the way.

He catches my arm. "Hey, no worries. I'm Erik. Erik Night."

" The name's Branagh. Robin Branagh!" Robin slapped himself in the head for sounding like James Bond. Luckily for Robin, Erik loved James Bond.

_Erik POV_

I figured since as Zoey is with Stark then he should turn gay. I've been comforting Damien (Jack died) and when Damien touches Me I get a small tent in my boxers. I felt embarrassed and went off saying something like 'I'm gonna get food for Duch!'

So when this totally cute guy introduced himself to me I fell hard. He obviously showed interest. I touched him on his shoulder and immediately looked down. Yep. He was getting excited. I could see the strain in his trousers.

" So" I said, " Robin. Wanna come to my place? I've got a couple of friends over!"

" Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Zoey and Stark?" Robin guessed.

" You forgot Aphrodite, Darius, Rephaim and Stevie Rae! Wait, how the hell do you know my friends?" I said, alarmed.

" Are you the only ones who haven't read the books! I'm sorry about Jack!" He said apologetically.

" What books?" I said angrily.

" The ones about Tulsa House Of Night!"

" There are books about my life?"

" Mostly about Zoey's. So, how's Kalona?"

" Don't you dare say that name! Show me the books! Wait, so you know what I am?"

" Sure. A Vampyre. I have friends who are _Vampires _though."

" Ok" I ran my hand through my jet black hair. " Show me the books!"


End file.
